


I'll Tell You All About It (When I See You Again)

by FirebirdRising



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Letters, Pre-book 4, letters when Korra is away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirebirdRising/pseuds/FirebirdRising
Summary: Letters Asami wrote to Korra. Takes place in the first year Korra is away. Korrasami hinted.





	I'll Tell You All About It (When I See You Again)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own "The Legend of Korra" or any of its beautiful characters.

Dear Korra, 

You left about an hour ago.

I decided to write this letter so you would have one waiting for you when you got back. Don’t worry about us here. We can take care of the city. Just worry about yourself. 

Get well,   
Asami  
\--------------------------------------

Dear Korra,

It’s hot here. This is the worst summer yet, according to the papers. Bolin and I took a swim in the bay yesterday morning, but stopped when he got bit by something. His leg has been swelling from his perch on Mako’s couch ever since.

(Don’t let that bother you. It’s very minor. Bolin just likes the attention from Opal.)

Hope you are well,   
Asami

\--------------------------------------  
Dear Korra, 

Bolin is better. No amputations needed. Tenzin invited Team Avatar over yesterday for dinner. Meelo flirted with me through the entire thing. 

We miss you.   
Asami

\--------------------------------------  
Dear Korra,

Don’t let the whole “We miss you” thing worry you. 

Don’t let any of these letters worry you. Everything is fine. Focus on getting better. Write one of us if you need anything.

Asami

\-------------------------------------  
Dear Korra, 

Sorry for the lack of communication. It’s been pretty boring around here. I’m going to try to push out a letter every day from now on. 

Mako and Bolin say they haven’t heard from you, but I wouldn’t answer Mako’s weather forecasts either. (In case you are wondering, it’s sunny here. Terribly hot. One of my employees successfully cooked a meal on the hood of a car.) 

Asami

\--------------------------------------

Dear Korra,

President Raiko is holding a ball in a month. I’d be more than pleased to get out of it. 

Want some company?

Asami

 

\--------------------------------------  
Dear Korra, 

I’m sorry if the letter I sent you yesterday was too forward. I realized I shouldn’t have asked as soon as I sent it. I understand a large part of your healing will be regaining strength, and having company would only interfere with that. 

Nevertheless, if you do want company sometime, all you have to do is ask. I’ll drop everyth-

Asami

 

\--------------------------------------  
Dear Korra, 

Sorry again for the lack of communication. Future Industries just pushed out a whole shipment of planes to the United Forces. Bolin went with the shipment to see Iroh. It will be good for him to get out of the city for awhile. Iroh promised a volcano to practice lavabending in when he arrives.

I think I’m going to head to the doctor tomorrow. I got my hand cut yesterday loading the planes. I tried to call Mako to have him look at it. I thought his history in pro-bending would lend some first-aid knowledge. 

He didn’t answer. We have a fine taste in men, don’t we?

Write soon,   
Asami

\--------------------------------------

Dear Korra, 

I’m a little torn. 

I got a letter last night from Bolin. He’s enlisting in the United Forces. But you probably already knew that. He told me he’s been keeping in touch with you.

We’re both worried about you, Korra. 

Asami

\--------------------------------------

Dear Korra,

Good news. I get to keep my hand. I went over to visit Opal this morning (she misses Bo), and Kya healed it for me. There’s a scar there now. Ikki says it looks like the Serpent’s Pass. I’ll have to ask her one day what that is. 

Raiko’s ball is in a week. I should probably go dress shopping, but I’m in denial. Opal said she’d go with me. 

Asami

\--------------------------------------

Dear Korra, 

I took Opal shopping today. It’s been awhile since she’s been to a dress shop, and you can tell. She spent the first hour we were there rushing around the store. 

I ended up buying her dress instead of my own. Money well spent, if you ask the smile on her face. 

Asami

\--------------------------------------

Dear Korra, 

I finally got my dress. It’s the normal burgundy color.

(I’m nothing if not consistent). 

Asami

\--------------------------------------

Dear Korra,   
I finally saw Mako at the ball last night. He stumbled over his words a little bit, before excusing himself to go water a houseplant within the room. I did the math, and that’s the first time I’ve seen him in almost a year. 

I talked to Tenzin today about taking a trip to see you. He says he would think on it. The kids miss you. 

I miss- Everyone misses you. 

Love,   
Asami

\--------------------------------------

Dear Korra,  
It’s the middle of the night. Mako finally came crawling back. We’re staking out right now near the Probending Arena. The Agni Kais have been acting suspicious lately. 

I miss-  
I think-  
I know-  
I just want you to know that I’m here. That I’ll always be here. You aren’t alone in this. You never have been. 

Love, Asami

\--------------------------------------

 

Dear Korra, 

I realized something today. I’ll tell you when I see you again. 

Love,   
Asami

\--------------------------------------

Dear Korra, 

I don’t want you to worry about what Raiko said. You’re still the avatar, and the world knows that you are trying your best. You aren’t all powerful, but you don’t need to be. 

I’d tell you “keep fighting,” but we both know you’ve never needed anyone to tell you that. 

I love- 

Love,   
Asami

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! Leave a review if you don't mind.


End file.
